The invention relates generally to protection of a wind turbine against multiple elements of nature and more specifically to an integrated system for protection of the leading edge of the wind turbine blade against erosion, lightning and icing.
Wind turbines are anticipated to becoming a progressively larger source of energy throughout the world, based on their capture of a renewable source of energy that does not emit carbon-based gases. However, the very essence of the power source is exposure to wind. With that exposure to the wind, the wind turbine and its blades are exposed to the natural elemental hazards, including erosion, lightning, and icing.
Wind turbine blades are aerodynamically designed to efficiently capture the wind and translate the wind energy into rotational motion of the blades, and ultimately to be transformed, through an electrical generator, into electrical power. Erosion of the leading edge of the blade will deform the aerodynamic shape leading to reduced efficiency of wind capture and lower power output. Wind and rain can result in blade erosion, but entrained sand, dirt and debris can lead to more serious wear and deformation.
Wind turbines are often erected in open or elevated locations, attracting lightning, because they are at the highest point. The blades of the turbine rotate to establish the highest point of the turbine structure, often becoming the strike point for the lightning. Similar to erosion, damage to the leading edge of the blade from lightning strikes will lead to lower efficiency and output. While the erosion tends to occur more broadly across the surface of the leading edge, lightning strikes tend to create more concentrated damage at the point of the strike, even to the point of destruction of the blade.
Blade icing impacts performance by changing the shape of the blade and impacting aerodynamic performance. Icing on the blade also creates a hazard for people and equipment beneath and in proximity to the wind turbine. The ice, when it breaks off the blade due to melting or mechanical forces, may be ejected at the rotational speed of the blade and drop from a significant height.
Various methods and systems have been provided for protecting wind turbines blades against the natural elements. However, these methods generally address protecting against only one type of damage to the blade or to the leading edge.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an integrated system of erosion, lightning and icing protection for the leading edge of a wind turbine blade.